ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoshea World: The Space Movie/Transcript
Part 1: Opening (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Geoshea Films logo) Text: TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX and UNIVERSAL PICTURES present Text: in association with GEOSHEA FILMS Text: a GLASS BALL production (The Geoshea World Logo Zooms In, then "THE SPACE MOVIE" text zooms in. Then stays for 3 seconds, then flies off to space) (Shows Earth In Space, Then Zooms In To Earth to Geoshea World) Text: STEVE CARELL (Shows pan over of Geoshea World) Text: PIEREE COFFIN Text: and ANNE HATHAWAY Narrator: Ah, Geoshea World. One of the best places on earth, as you can see... the gang is at... (Shows the City Hall) Narrator: You guessed, the City Hall. They are having a celebration. Geo Guy: I'm so glad you and your friends came because we wanted to talk about Red's special day. Ico: Okay. What do you know about it? Little Guy: Well, Gru and the gang have been in Geoshea World for 13 years and all the characters wanted to make it special for them. Green Bob: And that's why Dr. Beanson is setting up a stage party for them while Coraline, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are setting up the props for the stage party, and Norman, Mario, Margo, Edith, and Agnes are setting up the balloons. Homer Simpson: Ooh, I love parties! Crash Bandicoot: So, what's in it for us? Geo Guy: You are gonna tell the gang that their 13th Anniversary stage party will be at sunset, and tell them to find a band to help DJ Pon-3 since she needs assistance. Lucy: We can do it. Dr. Nefario: You got it. Speaking of which, where are they, anyway? Bob the Minion: Oh, they're at work at the stadium with Bloo. SpongeBob: Awesome! Let's go. Part 2: Party Starters ''dropping sighs Red Puckett: Oh, man, I'm excited because it's our 13th Anniverary of our time in Geoshea World. Gru: Yeah, I know. It's times like this we've been living here for 13 years. Stuart: And Dr. Beanson announced that our 13th Anniversary stage party will now feature Bloo! Bloo: Really? Is that true? Toon link: Yeah, Bloo. Dave: You get to join us for the first time! Gru: Yay! I'm so excited! Red Puckett: See? This is our life here in Geoshea World. Gru: Yeah. I wonder what will be like outside of Geoshea World. Like 8 Years ago when you ran away to Mad City and we had to save you. Red Puckett: Let's not worry about that right now, buddy. Right now we're focusing on the wonderful place where we live. Bloo: Right here. sighs Part 3: Talking With The Others Ico: Red. Red Puckett: Oh, hi, Ico. Gru: What's up, guys? Crash Bandicoot: We all need to talk. It's very important. Red Puckett: Alright. Ico: Now you all know that your celebration stage party is gonna be at sunset in honor of your 13th Anniversary of living in Geoshea World with us. Dr. Nefario: And Dr. Beanson announced that Bloo's gonna join in! : Dave/Stuart: Yay! Homer Simpson: Soooo, the Guys wanted us to tell you that DJ Pon-3 needs assistance and wants you to hire a band. Red Puckett: Hire a band, huh? Well, the more the merrier. Crash Bandicoot: And this band you're gonna hire better be awesome just like the time you guys when you were on your way to save Red. Bloo: Awesome band. You got it. SpongeBob: Remember, you gotta be on time for your stage party in Geoshea. Lucy: And Dr. Beanson is not fond of anything going wrong. Red Puckett: Find us a band and be on time for our celebration. You got it! Ico: Thanks Red. We knew we can count on you. All of you, especially you, Bloo. Bloo: Awww, shucks. SpongeBob: Now let's get back to helping Dr. Beanson. Homer Simpson: We will meet at sunset. Red Puckett: Got it. Alright, fellas, let's go hire us a band.